


pondrás mi vida donde debe estar

by Lire_Casander



Series: gotas en un laberinto [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Coda for S01E03, Fluff, Grace Ryder Is A Good Friend, M/M, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: carlos arrives early for his first date with tk
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: gotas en un laberinto [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112216
Comments: 31
Kudos: 93
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	pondrás mi vida donde debe estar

**Author's Note:**

> beta’ed by [meloingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly). any remaining mistakes are my own
> 
> title from _siempre estaré ahí_ by maldita nerea. it roughly translate a into _you will put my life where it should be_
> 
> written for [carlos reyes week 2021](https://carlosreyesweek.tumblr.com/post/631367369198092288/announcing-carlos-reyes-week), **_day #3: “well, that just happened” + friendship + favorite outfit_**

The honky-tonk is already busy when Carlos sets foot inside for his _date-not-date_ with Firefighter Strand. Heʼs taken to calling TK like that in his head after his conversation with Michelle — the one where he almost declared undying love for the new Captainʼs son. He doesn’t want another lip slip to happen. It’s bad enough that he isn’t even sure whether or not this evening is actually a date leading to something steadier or just the build-up to yet another hook-up. 

He sees Michelle sitting at a table near the bar, nursing what looks like a beer; he makes a beeline for her before he realizes she’s not alone. He spots Captain Strand approaching her with his own drink in hand, and Carlos stops dead in his tracks. Heʼs not about to hijack what looks like a date — something Michelle has been needing for the longest time, even if it's just as friends. There’s just so much Carlos can do for her without becoming a reminder of what she lost, because heʼd been Irisʼ friend first and his presence will always be a blow back to reality for her. 

He flops down on a miraculously empty table and waits for TK to show up. They had agreed to meet at the bar — Carlos hadn't wanted to take TKʼs agency away when he expressed his desire of riding a Uber to the back instead of allowing Carlos to pick him up, despite the hurt heʼd felt at TK voicing his desires. He signals the bartender — one of his friends from high school — and soon he has a beer between his hands. He sips slowly, checking his watch to see that heʼs got a solid twenty minutes before TK shows up. 

There’s a ruckus somewhere at his left. When he looks up, he sees Michelle leaning into Captain Owen Strand from the 126, and TKʼs _father_ , as she laughs loudly. He canʼt avert his eyes, the sight inexplicably enticing in a way he hadn’t expected. They go as far as laughing together while Michelleʼs hand crawls up Owenʼs arm. 

“Well,” he hears at his back. “That just happened.”

He doesn’t have to turn around to picture Grace Ryder rolling her eyes as she clears her throat. 

“Where's your other half?” he questions, eyes fixed on his drink. 

“Parking the car,” she says, moving swiftly to stand by his side. “And the question is,” she continues. “Why aren't you there with her to save us from her embarrassment tomorrow morning?” 

“I, uh, I have a date,” he stammers. He’s not exactly lying — he _hopes_ it's a date — but he cringes when he thinks of TK overhearing his words. 

“Carlos Reyes has a date,” Grace repeats in a soft but teasing voice. Without asking, she sits down beside him, leaving her purse on top of the surface. “Tell me all about it!” 

“Grace,” he groans. Carlos knows it's to no avail — she will get him to spill his guts in no time. 

“I know I am not Michelle, and I am definitely not Hope, but Iʼd say weʼre still friends, huh? Friends talk to friends about this shit.” 

Carlos sighs into his beer. She’s right, they're friends. They have been friends ever since the first day her sister Hope had brought him to their household to work on a school assignment. Theyʼd grown closer as time went by, but when Hope had moved to Dallas after getting married, it had left Carlos stranded. Grace had picked up the pieces among teasing about their respective love lives — Carlos would never stop laughing at the fact that she married Judd Ryder of all people. 

“Itʼs TK. You know,” he points at Michelle and Captain Strand, “Capʼs son.” 

“The pretty city boy?” She makes a face that she doesn’t even try to hide. “I haven't made up my mind about him yet. But I don't know, Carlos, he looks like trouble.” 

“That’s probably because he might be,” Carlos tells her. “The other night, well. Things went a bit south.” 

“Are you implying that this isn't your first date, Reyes?” she teases him. “How did it go _that_ bad?” 

“Just. He bolted. I don't know.” Carlos looks up at the door, but there’s still no trace of TK Strand. He resists the urge to check his watch again. “Maybe I came off too strong.” 

“What did you do?” She laughs. “Your Reyes special dinner at midnight?” 

He glares at her. “Have you talked to Michelle?” 

She winks at him. “Iʼm neither confirming nor denying such accusations.” After a moment, she sobers up. “Listen, I have limited time. I just want you to be careful. I don't want to have to fight my husbandʼs new Captainʼs son if he breaks your heart.” 

“How are you so sure it won't be me breaking _his_ heart?” 

She stares at him, an open light in her deep brown eyes. She doesn’t need to say anything, Carlos already understands — they're all too protective of him, especially after Iris, especially after _David_. Things were pretty rough after Carlos found out that his boyfriend of a year and a half had been lying to him — that David had been married with three kids the whole time he had been dating Carlos. He got his heart slandered and stomped over a mere few weeks after Iris disappeared, and it took him nearly three years to start thinking about dating again. 

Three years and a pair of blueish green eyes boring holes in his soul. 

He’s had some hook-ups, of course — heʼs only human, after all — but one look at TK and Carlos had been as good as gone. Their chemistry was unparalleled, and their banter was something Carlos had learned to look forward to. On top of that, they kept running into each other on calls, so Carlos could never stop thinking about the New York firefighter. 

“I just don't want you to get hurt, Carlos. I care about you,” Grace whispers softly. “We all do. You're family, and these Strand boys, well. The Captainʼs made Judd go to therapy, which is good, but TK sounds like danger.”

Carlos sighs again. “I promise I won’t get too attached,” he says, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“You know I don’t believe you for one second,” Grace retaliates, standing up. “My better half seems to have found a parking spot, so I should be going. Don't want to crash your date.” She leans in and drops a kiss on his cheek. “Take care, and don't forget to call to update us on all the goss!” 

She strolls away, meeting Judd halfway and looping her arm onto his. As they walk away, she turns around and winks at him. 

Carlos pushes the beer away and finally gives in to his urge to check his wrist. It’s already five minutes after the time theyʼd agreed on meeting. He feels cold creeping up his spine — he canʼt help but think that TK might have stood him up. 

And then the door opens to show TK setting foot inside, all nervous energy as he picks on his black shirt, searching for a stain that Carlos is pretty sure doesn’t even exist. Carlos steals a glance before the firefighter notices him; he shoots a quick glance down his own clothes — the maroon polo shirt isn’t wrinkled and heʼs wearing his best trousers, the ones that fit like a glove. He knows he looks smoldering. 

He’s aiming for the kill tonight. 

Without second-guessing himself any further, Carlos lifts his hand and catches TKʼs attention, ready for this not-date to begin.


End file.
